Throttlebots (TF2017)
The Throttlebots from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The Throttlebots are a team of five Autobots who share a common transformation scheme. Though they are far from the most powerful Autobots around, they are noted for their speed and agility. They often serve as couriers, spies, scouts and saboteurs. Members *Rollbar (Dan Gilvezan) - Throttlebot Leader and Tracker. He transforms into a Jeep CJ-7 sports utility vehicle *Chase (Rob Paulsen) - Scout. He transforms into a Ferrari Testarossa sports car *Freeway (Danny Mann) - Saboteur. He transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette sports car *Searchlight (Steve Bulen) - Surveillance. He transforms into a Ford RS200 sports car *Wideload (Corey Burton) - Materials Transport. He transforms into a haul truck of unknown model History The Throttlebots were among the numerous Autobot guerrilla units on Cybertron, and they led a successful campaign of fuel raids against the ruling Decepticons. However, thanks to a Decepticon Titanium-class Destruction Drone, the Throttlebots were eventually captured and brought to the offices of the Chief Decepticon Fuel Auditor Ratbat. An outbreak of Scraplets had begun on Earth and unwilling to waste Decepticon troops, Ratbat had ordered them captured so they could go and destroy all of the infected instead—or he would destroy the planet itself to prevent the spread of the deadly disease. Given new Earth-style vehicle forms and canisters of corrosive acid, the Throttlebots arrived on Earth and soon found Goldbug in the death throes of a Scraplets infection. They attempted to destroy him, but during the skirmish, Goldbug's human friend Charlie Fong discovered a cure for Scraplets, the "rare chemical" water. G.B. Blackrock provided two tanker trucks full of water at the crater; but the water treatment proved ineffective when the Scraplets merged themselves into a giant monster. It did, however, allow them to heal all the affected Transformers, who disabled the creature with their weapons. The acid was then used to destroy all the remaining Scraplets. |The Cure| Joining Goldbug and Blaster on their travels, the group discovered that the bodies of Galvatron and Ultra Magnus had been found. While they initially intended to let the Combaticons destroy Galvatron, they were forced to intervene to save human lives. |Ladies' Night| This unfortunately attracted the wrath of the Combaticons, and they came under attack from Vortex. Blaster saw him off, but their attempts to refuel at a Blackrock gas station were blocked by a RAAT team, Rollbar being damaged during the battle. Running low on fuel and seeking a place to hide and regroup, the Throttlebots chose to stay at a used car lot. When the owner, Big Steve Ludwig, tried to have the damaged Rollbar towed, the Throttlebots revealed themselves to Big Steve to stop him. With a reward posted for information on the group, Big Steve promptly reported the Throttlebots to the authorities, and filled the Throttlebots' fuel tanks with soda to immobilize them. Later that night Walter Barnett arrived with a RAAT strike force to pick up the immobile Throttlebots when the Combaticons and Protectobots both arrived to take the Throttlebots themselves. Even as he began to realize that there might be two warring factions among the Transformers, Barnett ordered the Throttlebots to be towed away as the Autobot and Decepticon combiner teams attacked each other. |Used Autobots| This turned out to be kind of handy after the Ratbat and the Predacons discovered their brain modules were missing from their trashed bodies and gave chase as Barnett sought out Buster Witwicky. Evading the Decepticons in a local mall, Barnett fled with the five original Throttlebots while Buster took Goldbug to the last known location of the Ark. |Toy Soldiers| When the US Navy and Triple-I blockaded the mysterious desert island where the Decepticons were keeping Buster hostage, Barnett arrived with the still-remote-control-car-housed Throttlebots. When an Autobot turbo-transport arrived to assault the island and rescue Buster, Rollbar piped up to stop the humans attacking it. |The Desert Island of Space| Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Groups Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series)